howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Stryke
|Speed2 = 20 |Armor2 = 18 |Firepower = 14 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom2 = 15 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 18 |Known Dragons = Sleuther Champion Triple Stryke Eclipser |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Triple Stryke is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Race to The Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Triple Stryke Egg.png Triple Stryke Titan.png|Titan Wing Egg In ''Rise of Berk, Triple Stryke eggs are smooth and oblong shaped with some small nubs on it. Hatchling to Adult The Triple Stryke is a stockily built, arachnid-like dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion's. Titan Wing Titan Wing Triple Strykes now have two pairs of thorns on their heads, as well as larger and sharper dorsal spines. Their tails have silver, gold and bronze tones, with details on its orange wings and different designs on their body and wings. Abilities Triple Tails Stinging On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Triple Strykes use their tails as their primary source of attack and defense, as they prefer not to use their fire as much, as it requires a lot of energy. Tail Whipping The Triple Stryke's tails can also be used as a whip, if they are not in a position for stinging. When the tails are combined, they can effectively whip or smack the Triple Stryke's opponents. The Triple Stryke can whip a total of three Vikings with its tails, each is powerful enough to smack a Viking. Unlike stinging, which is mainly used for attacks, tail whipping is mainly used for defense, as seen when Sleuther was defending Dagur and Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters. But they can also be used for offense, as when Sleuther smacked Stormfly in the face. Firepower Triple Strykes shoot intense, continuous streams of bright orange flames. Triple Strykes can release large jets of fire because of their wide jaws. They also appear to be highly concentrated in fuel, as the flame gives off a bright color. The flames can also be shot as short fire blasts that are more fit for destroying objects, as they have been seen to easily and quickly explode wooden shields. It is also said that the Triple Stryke's fire is able to blind its opponents. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. It is able to grab the weight of Toothless in the air using only one tail without any struggle. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena, the Triple Stryke is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. Hide and Stamina The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless as it was able to fight for long period of time and able to fly long distance with Toothless. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon, the Triple Stryke is an incredibly fast dragon. It shows great aerodynamics, being able to fly upside down and do flips. Defense Roll The Triple Stryke has been seen to often perform a fast spinning roll as it comes into battle, similar to Hideous Zippleback dragons. The roll can be used for defense as it has a thick hide, and its underbelly won't be exposed. The Triple Stryke can use this for an ambush attack, as its spins really fast before landing and striking its opponents with its tails, without being noticed or being harmed. It can also be used if the Triple Stryke needs to get near its opponents without getting injured. Prehensile Tail The Triple Stryke is able to wrap around objects with one of its tails to hold dragons and possibly other objects. It can then use its other two tails to sting an opponent. Behavior and Personality Triple Strykes are merciless and formidable, stopping at no cost to destroy their opponents. Their sheer confidence and intimidating stature is enough to scare other dragons. With its incredible skills, these dragons are arrogant and sometimes, over-confident, loving to boast its abilities. These dragons are vicious and relentless, as displayed when it continuously attacked Toothless and attempted to kill a Dragon Hunter. These dragons, however, are quite misunderstood. While seemingly merciless, these dragons do repay their debts and are incredibly grateful. They will stop at no cost to express their gratitude and respect. This is shown when Sleuther was spared by Toothless. Instead of killing him, he stood up and cast a seemingly confused yet thankful look. When the Hunters broke in, he immediately prepared to defend Toothless, but when the latter told him not to kill a hunter, Sleuther obeyed with respect. Training These dragons are fierce and vicious, thus presumably hard to train. However, these dragons do repay their debts. If shown mercy and kindness, the dragon would too treat you with respect, compassion and will stop at nothing to protect you. As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke can also be trained by clacking objects together, as it sounds like the click that the dragon itself makes. If the Viking approaches the dragon slowly while clacking the objects, the Triple Stryke will calm down and allow the Viking to touch its head. Weaknesses Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combat. As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke makes a clicking sound right before it attacks. Those who can hear the sound can anticipate the Triple Stryke's next move. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' ''Season 3 In "Stryke Out", the Triple Stryke was the champion of a Dragon Fighting arena owned by the Dragon Hunters. However, fans got tired of the Triple Stryke's constant quick wins and attendance began to drop. Ryker demanded that the manager find a way to make the fights entertaining again, or else. When Hiccup and Toothless were captured in a Dragon Hunter trap and sent to the fight ring, the manager finally found a way to boost attendance, which was to have Toothless battle the Triple Stryke. After a long battle, Toothless won and was about to kill the Triple Stryke, but noticed the pain and sadness in its eyes and allowed it to live. It then helped Toothless, the Dragon Riders, and the other captured dragons break out of the ring and escape. However, unlike the other dragons, the Triple Stryke had been in captivity for so long, that it didn't know how to be free. However, with encouragement from Toothless, it finally left the ring. Flying back towards Toothless, the Triple Stryke revealed that it wanted to go back to Dragon's Edge with the Riders. Tuffnut named the dragon Sleuther, and they all returned to Dragon's Edge. Season 4 Sleuther returned in "Blindsided" where he was trained by Astrid. He later appeared in Shell Shocked, Part 2 where he joined Dagur in fight and even let him ride on him. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Sleuther, named Slasher in the game, appeared in ''Rise of Berk first. Following its release, the species was introduced into the game-play, along with its Titan Wing form and the Champion Triple Stryke. Trivia *The Triple Stryke appears to be a combination of a scorpion, a wasp, and a bat. *It is the only dragon to have pincers. *It is the only dragon in which part of its name is the same as its dragon class, though off by one letter. *It is the third dragon to have a stinger, with the first being the Speed Stinger and the second being the Stinger. **Out of three, it is the only one that doesn't have "Stinger" in its name. *Though Rise of Berk says that the Triple Stryke is in the Sharp Class the official stats from Dragonpedia states that it is in the Strike Class. *The Triple Stryke is one of the 7 dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Wooly Howl, the Snow Wraith, the Death Song, the Razorwhip, the Flightmare and the Snaptrapper. *The Triple Stryke's head is quite similar to a shark or a ceratopsian. *The Triple Stryke's ears and stripes on its back are very similar to Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise, but with reverse colors. *Despite being venomous, the official stats for the Triple Stryke states that it has no venom. It has also the exact same stats as the Night Fury. *The Triple Stryke is the third dragon species that had a specific individual appear in Rise of Berk before the dragon itself did (Sleuther). **The first was the Catastrophic Quaken (Spikeback) and the second was the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt). References External Links * * Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fast Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragon Characters Category:Strong Dragons